Stuck in between?
by Farcast
Summary: There's no rain nor storm, suddenly Honoka confessed by Maki and Nozomi at same time, what kind of answer Honoka will reached? Oneshot.


_**Hello and Thanks to Everyone who read this one :)**_

 _ **This FF dedicated to fulfilling the request from Guest who called him/her self Pooh :)**_

 _ **Enjoy~~~**_

* * *

"Honoka-chan/Honoka I love you, please go out with me!" two different voice mixed to one can be heard from Idol research club in Otonokizaka high.

In front of Honoka stand her purple haired senior and red haired junior confessed to her at same time, even for the dense Honoka, she could see in their eyes that they both are real serious with their confession. Honoka panicked because she doesn't know how to accept and reject one of them.

"Can I have some time to think about this? I let you both know when I'm ready to answer." Honoka tried to buy time.

"I understand… How about you Maki-chan?" Nozomi smiled before turning to Maki.

"I don't mind…" Maki said as she averted her gaze from those two.

"I-I have errands to do today… Bye Maki-chan, Nozomi-chan, see you tomorrow." Honoka said as she run from the club room, Nozomi waved at her while Maki twirling her red hair.

Honoka left the room with only two of her confessors left in the clubroom. Silenced emerged as they averted their eyes as they can't bear to see each other.

 _Who should I choose_? Honoka thought as she grabbed her head with her both hands and let out voiceless scream while rolling at her bed.

 _Maki-chan is good girl, although her personality a bit tsun-tsun and stubborn if it involved her friends, she's very cute one, while Nozomi-chan is very motherly, her playful personality always cheers us on and she always considerate toward others, she always put other members of μ's as priorities before her._

 _It's really difficult choice,_ she sighed. _I love them both as much as the other one, but I don't know how to reject one of them,_ she sighed again. _Will they accept if I told them I love them both?_ The thought flashed on her mind.

 _Maybe Eli-chan can give some advice…_

Honoka grabbed her phone and dial Eli's number.

"Hello Eli-chan…"

[Good evening Honoka… it's unusual for you to called me…]

"Can we meet Eli-chan? I have something to talk…"

[I'm at home right now… Just come here…]

"Alright, see you in 30 minutes"

[Yeah, be careful on your way here…]

Honoka immediately ended the call and start removing her uniform and change to casual clothes, she quickly went to downstairs and say goodbye to her mother before she run toward Ayase's resident.

* * *

Honoka arrived at Apartment where Eli and Arisa lives around the estimated times, she pushed the bell of the room. Eli immediately opened the door for her.

"Welcome Honoka, let's come inside." Eli said as she let Honoka inside.

"Thank you Eli-chan, sorry for disturbing." Honoka said as she went inside the house.

"Just go inside my room, it's the second room on the left, I'll prepare you some coffee."

"Thank you Eli-chan." Honoka smiled.

Not long after Honoka entered Eli's room, Eli returned with 2 cups of coffee.

"Sorry Eli-chan, I disturbed you at this hour…"

"It's alright, what kind of matters we need to talks immediately?"

"How should I say it…" Honoka fidgeting.

"Today after everyone left the clubroom, Nozomi-chan and Maki-chan confessed to me…" She said as she blushed.

"Is that all you want to talk about?" Eli said as if she already lost interest.

"It's really serious matter Eli-chan!" Honoka retorted reacted from Eli's disinterest.

Eli giggled, "Sorry Honoka, I'm just joking you know…" Eli put teasing smile.

Honoka pouting and Eli laughed, after Eli laugh calmed, the atmosphere became serious.

"What do you think I should do Eli-chan?" Honoka asked.

"That's not something I can help you Honoka… But if you need advice I can give you one." Eli said

"What is that Eli-chan?" Honoka asked the advice

"Listen to your heart's desire, it's something only selfish person like you can do." Eli answered her junior.

Honoka immediately pout.

"Eli-chan you bully…" Honoka muttered.

"If you ask Umi or Kotori, I believe their answers will be the same." Eli smiled.

"Thank you Eli-chan…" Honoka smiled back at Eli.

"You're welcome Honoka."

After Honoka and Eli finished the serious talk, they immediately engaged to idle chatter over cups of coffee, since Honoka thought it's a waste to return home shortly after she got what she wanted. Honoka returns home right before dinner time.

* * *

Tomorrow Morning, Honoka feel energetic but also nervous when she woke up, because she will confess how she feels toward her confessors. Honoka texted them both to stay at clubroom after club's activities. But that day, Nozomi nowhere to be seen at school, let alone practice, Honoka and Maki waited the other 6 to leave before they start talking.

"Maki-chan…" Honoka called her junior.

"What Honoka?" Maki said in irritated voice and sent her irritated glare.

"Maki-chan, you're scary." Honoka looks scared after Maki shot her an irritated glare even though it's not her fault.

"That Nozomi! She told me that we should confess together now she DID THIS!" Maki shouted.

"Calm down Maki-chan…" Honoka tried to calm her down again.

"HOW I CAN CALM! SHE IS ALWAYS THIS SELFISH!" Maki's tears start to drip. Honoka moved behind Maki, who sit at the chair and hugged her.

"Calm down Maki-chan…" Honoka tighten her hug.

"Tell me your answer Honoka…" Maki asked her senior's answer for yesterday confession. "TELL ME THAT YOU LOVE HER!" Maki shouted again.

"I can't tell you if Nozomi-chan not here…" Honoka still held her answer.

"Why are you so cruel Honoka? I know you love Nozomi more than me…" Maki's tear start flooding.

"Who say I planned to reject you Maki-chan?" Honoka said as she doesn't have heart to let her junior cried anymore.

"Eh..?"

"I planned to accept you both… You both are really really important to me that I can't choose just one of you." Honoka continued as she removed herself from Maki, moved to her side and she pulled Maki's head to the side and kissed her, Maki's eye widen as she caught off guard by her senior.

"Maki-chan, do you mind if you have to share with Nozomi-chan?" Honoka said after she removed her lips from Maki's.

Maki only shook her head weakly, Honoka smiled.

"I know Maki-chan, you not only love me but you also love Nozomi-chan right..." Maki nodded as she blushed.

"Then let us go to pick up our girlfriend." Honoka said with smile.

Maki wiped her tears with her blazer's sleeves. "Let's go, we can't leave her alone." Honoka and Maki grabbed their bags and leave the clubroom, outside of the room, waiting their blonde senior.

"Eli-chan…" Honoka muttered.

"Why are you still here Eli?" Maki asked the question.

"I wanted to hear the answer Honoka reached." Eli answered.

"It's bad habit you know, eavesdropping." Maki said in irritated voice.

"It's not exactly eavesdropping if you are that loud." Eli teased her junior.

Maki's cheeks became as red as her hair.

"We got to pick up our other girlfriend now." Honoka said.

"I see, good luck you two, also, please make her understand that she should stop to sacrificed herself, she also deserved to be happy." Eli trembled holding her tears back seeing her best friend sacrificing herself again, after she rejected Eli to let Kotori approached the brokenhearted blonde.

"We will, Eli-chan" Honoka smiled.

"Take this." Eli took out a key with cute racoon keychain attached and gave it to Honoka and Maki. "Nozomi's apartment spare key, in case she not opened the door for you."

"Thank you Eli-chan." Honoka express her gratefulness.

"Let's go Maki-chan." Honoka grabbed Maki's hand, Maki nodded.

"We're off Eli-chan/Eli…" Honoka and Maki bid farewell to Eli as they walked toward the front gate.

"Have a safe trip." She replied while waving her hand.

* * *

Honoka and Maki arrived at Nozomi's apartment, the apartment looks empty. Honoka tried to knock the door. "Who is it?" hoarse sound can be heard from inside.

"It's me, Nozomi-chan, I came here with Maki-chan." Honoka replied.

"I see, congrats both of you." Voice came from inside, Maki and Honoka quite hurt hearing Nozomi's congratulation.

"Nozomi-chan open the door, please, I wanted to give you my answer about your confession." Honoka tried to make Nozomi opened the door by herself.

"There's no need to listen to it anymore, Honoka-chan." Her voice became more cracked than before.

"Open the door Nozomi!" Maki shouted as she can't take it anymore and start banging the door.

"Maki-chan, stop!" Honoka grabbed Maki's hand that she used to bang the door.

"But!" Maki tried to protest.

"Nozomi-chan, please, open the door." Honoka pleaded her to open the door once again.

"Please, leave…" Honoka paused after she heard Nozomi. "…We understand, let's go Maki-chan."

"Honoka!" Maki shouted, but Honoka showed her the key Eli gave to her and winked at her, understanding what her senior meant, Maki going with the flow.

"See you tomorrow, Nozomi-chan." Honoka bid farewell.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Nozomi replied her.

"Let's go Maki-chan." Honoka pulled her junior to move toward the stairs.

"Honoka! Don't pull me!" Maki tried to protest.

Honoka and Maki purposely made their steps can be heard and walk away before they silently walked back to Nozomi's apartment door. From the other side of the door, sobbing sound can be heard. Honoka and Maki purposely wait until her cry calmed before they finally use the key Eli gave to them. Nozomi surprised as she heard the sound of door unlocked, revealing her juniors. She instinctively ran toward her room. She's not strong enough to see them together right now.

Honoka and Maki removed their shoes in slow manner, because they know Nozomi had nowhere to run anymore.

"Nozomi-chan, please, open the door…" Honoka said as she knocked the door of Nozomi's room gently, even though there's no lock and she can open it by force.

"…" There's no answer.

"Nozomi, open the door, we need to talk, It's not what you think why we come here." Maki's voice started to crack as she tried to hold her tear.

After few moments of silence, Nozomi finally opened the sliding door that separated her room and the dining room, revealing pale face with trails of tear, messy purple hair and almost no spirit can be seen from her eyes. Seeing Nozomi revealed herself Maki pushed Honoka aside and kissed Nozomi. She really surprised at what her junior doing, but accepting it, Honoka watches them with smile painted at her face.

After Maki finished her kiss with Nozomi, Honoka take her turn to kiss Nozomi, made Nozomi surprised even more, but it also made her understand, what Honoka's answers for their confession. After they removed themselves from each other,

"You both totally ruined my plan" Nozomi smiled wryly.

"What plan?" Maki asked.

"Plan to make you together." Nozomi replied.

"And that's hurt feeling you feel before this included in your plan?" Maki asked again.

"Yes…" Nozomi paused. "But I don't expect that the amount will become unbearable. To let someone else to have someone we love is hurt very much." Nozomi started crying again, Honoka and Maki move to hugged her.

"You're an idiot Nozomi-chan. To sacrifices yourself like this…" Honoka's blue eyes started releasing tears.

"But three-way relationship outcome is usually not good, that's why I paired both of you to each other." Nozomi explained.

"Then let's make our relationship outside that usually!" Maki suddenly declared with teary eyes.

Both of her seniors smiled,

"Yeah!" both of them nodded in agreement to Maki's declaration.


End file.
